He's Not Worth It
by musicgal3
Summary: It had been three months since her sister had returned to the tribe, and Demeter had been jealous of Bombalurina since the day the red queen left. She loved Macavity - but what was he really like? WARNING: Themes of rape.
1. Prologue

**He's Not Worth It**

**PROLOGUE:**

Demeter sighed. It had been three months since her sister had returned to the tribe, and the jealousy Demeter had felt over the last eleven months hadn't lessened any – in fact, Demeter felt sure that it had only escalated. She permanently had a dull ache in her chest, and she no longer acknowledged her own sister.

Bombalurina had, eleven months ago, left the Jellicle tribe to follow Macavity, who had been exiled. Unbeknownst to Bombalurina, her sister harboured the same feelings for the mysterious, dangerous tom.

Demeter had been jealous of Bombalurina since the day the red queen left. She knew her sister would get what she wanted – she always did, thanks to her seductiveness and attractive figure.

Eight months later, Bombalurina had staggered back into the junkyard, nursing numerous physical and emotional wounds and scars. She had claimed that it had all been the work of Macavity; that she no longer loved him, but hated him; that she did not wish to leave the safety of the Jellicle Junkyard ever again.

Demeter, however, was cynical; she could not believe that her love would ever do anything like that. She longed to have been in Bombalurina's place – with Macavity.

She let out another sigh. She still longed – no, _ached_ – to be with him. She began to imagine what an assignation with him would be like.

_Macavity would edge closer to her, purring the entire time. He would come towards her until their bodies were touching. He would tease her with his tail, then trail his paws up and down her body. He would begin to shower he with kisses – kisses full of fire and passion – until –_

"Deme?"

Demeter flattened her ears against her head, displeased at being interrupted from her fantasy. "Go away, Bomba."

"Deme, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Deme, please –" Bombalurina stretched her paw towards her sister, but Demeter flinched away. "I know you still love him. I know exactly how you feel, what's going on in your mind – I used to feel that way, too. But it wasn't as good as you think. It wasn't as good as _I _thought it would be, or even as good as I thought it was. I was fooling myself, as are you."

"Stop talk–"

"I'm not finished," Bombalurina interjected calmly. "He has changed, Deme, and not for the better. These scars I carry are real, and they were his handiwork. Believe me, Deme – he's not worth it."

"He is," Demeter said stubbornly. She stalked out of her den. Her mind was made up – she was leaving tonight.


	2. Chapter 1: The Exile

**CHAPTER 1: The Exile**

"I, Old Deuteronomy, sentence you, Macavity, to permanent exile from the Jellicle Tribe for the rape of another tribe member – your sister, Exotica."

The young, ginger tom made his escape from the junkyard amidst cheers and angry yells.

There was, however, one cat who was angry for quite another reason.

"I have something to say."

The crowd turned to the young queen, watching her expectantly.

The queen, whose name was Bombalurina, marched boldly to the front of the crowd and angrily faced the tribe leader. "You can't exile him. You have no proof he ever did anything wrong."

Old Deuteronomy merely gestured to Exotica, a young, dark Abyssinian queen, who was sitting by his side, shaking.

"It's her word against his. What if he's telling the truth?"

Another queen, who looked like Exotica, came forward to join in the heated debate. "Are you calling her a liar?"

"Are you both calling your brother a liar?" Bombalurina countered.

"Now just a second." Two older queens spoke up. "We examined Exotica. She definitely was raped."

"Maybe, but who's to say it wasn't one of them?" Bombalurina gestured to a group of toms.

Exotica's sister, Cassandra, hissed. "And why would she protect any of them and accuse her brother instead?"

This, Bombalurina couldn't answer. Instead, she turned to face to entire crowd. "You're all a bunch of liars!" she shrieked. "You're all against him! Well, I'll show you how wrong you all are!" With that, the young queen fled out of the junkyard and after Macavity.

Demeter, Bombalurina's twin, scampered to the junkyard entrance after her sister. "Bombie!" she called out desperately. There was no reply. The black-and-gold queen slowly retreated back within the junkyard boundary. By then, most of the crowd had dispersed, so Demeter made her way over to Exotica and Cassandra. "I'm sorry about Bombie's behaviour," she began. "It was absolutely unforgivable, and I –"

"Don't apologize for her," Cassandra interrupted Demeter's flow of words. "You can't blame yourself for her reaction."

"If there's anything I can do…"

"Thanks." Cassandra gave a weak but grateful smile. "But I don't think there's anything anyone can do."

She and Exotica moved off to the den they shared, leaving Demeter standing alone and _feeling_ _very_ alone. She knew that Bombalurina was in love with the ginger cat who had just been exiled, and so could not be expected to return any time soon – if ever. Bombalurina's final declaration had been as good as a renunciation of her tribe membership. As this thought fully sank into Demeter's mind, tears began to stream down her face. With Bombie gone, she was alone. Cassandra was more concerned with caring for her sister, and understandably so. She didn't like the Rum Tum Tugger, and Munkustrap probably wouldn't want to talk to her after her sister's display. She never really spoke to Plato or Admetus, and Alonzo flirted with her too much. Demeter suddenly felt abandoned and unwanted. Sure, she had her mother, Jellylorum; her aunty, a heavily-pregnant Jennyanydots; and her uncles, Skimbleshanks and Asparagus Jr. And maybe her grandfather when he came to visit. But certainly no-one of her age. Demeter ran into the den she had previously shared with her sister as emotion took over her entire being.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape From the Tribe

**CHAPTER 2: Escape From the Tribe**

Bombalurina ran after Macavity; after the tom she loved. She felt very much out-of-breath, but she would not stop. She _could_ not stop. She had to find him. Panting, Bombalurina eventually _had_ to stop when she came upon a fork in the dusty path she had been following. She turned her head from one new path to the other and back again several times. Which path should she take? Which way would Macavity have most likely gone? The young queen had no idea of the answer to either of these questions. She began to sniff the air, the path, the dead foliage on the forest floor – everything in sight. Soon, her sensitive nose was working overtime, yet she couldn't detect his scent. In fact, she couldn't detect _any_ scent that smelt _faintly_ feline. "Where did he go?" she wondered aloud, close to tears.

"Right here."

Bombalurina spun around and came face-to-face with the very cat for whom she had been looking.

Macavity chuckled at her surprised expression. "You look surprised," he said drily, stating the obvious.

"Well, I –"

"Didn't expect me to be this close to the junkyard?"

"Something like that."

Macavity shook his head. "I knew you'd come, Bomba. I always could depend on you."

Bombalurina wondered about Macavity's seemingly-sudden change of subject.

Macavity, however, wasn't finished. "I was waiting for you, and now you're here."

"Of course I'm here. I'd do anything for you, and you know it."

"Then come with me, Bomba. Come away with me. We'll start a new life. Together. Away from _them_." Macavity monitored her reaction carefully.

Bombalurina hesitated. Wasn't this what she wanted? The tom she loved was offering her an escape. Away from the tribe, away from the junkyard, away from the injustice…away from her family. If she left now, she could never return. She would never see her family again. But she would be free of the Jellicles and their old-fashioned, set ways. Free of the cruelty and unfairness before they could exercise it on her. Not being able to see her family again was a risk she was going to have to take if she wanted to lead a perfect life and be with the one she loved.

"Well?"

Bombalurina glanced up at Macavity's face. She had to do it. It was now or never. She looked at Macavity's outstretched paw. Gingerly, she placed hers inside it and looked at his face once more. "I'll come with you."

That day, the Jellicle Tribe lost two of its young members: Macavity through exile; Bombalurina by choice.


End file.
